Patamon
Patamon is an Animal Digimon and is the partner of Takeru "TK" Takaishi. Patamon made his first debut in And So It Begins where he Digivolved from Tokomon to protect a very young TK. Patamon became a major character often protecting TK from harm. In The Legend of the Digidestined, he Digivolved into Angemon for the first time to protect TK from Devimon, but ended up having to sacrifice himself and reverted back to an egg. Soon the egg hatched into Poyomon and then Tokomon. In one of the episodes, he and TK got into a fight over TK's older brother and TK abandoned Tokomon, his Digivice, and crest in a fit of anger. Tai found a crying Tokomon and took him and the rest of TK's items to TK. TK finally realized that he was wrong about DemiDevimon and apologized to Tokomon who Digivolved into Patamon and scared off DemiDevimon. Patamon continued to stay with TK even in the real world. Patamon participated in the battle against the Dark Masters where he was finally able to Digivolve to MagnaAngemon to save TK and his little friend, Kari. MagnaAngemon defeated Piedmon. After the battle with the last bad guy, TK bid farewell to Patamon and both of them cried, but promised to see each other again. Patamon appeared again in Our Last War Game where TK had him go to the internet to fight Diaboromon, but he was defeated by the evil Digimon. Patamon appeared again in Season 2 where he was fleeing from Snimon who was under the control of the Digimon Emperor, a brand-new human villain. He reunited with a teenage TK who was happy to see him. In A New Digitude, he and Gatomon, Kari's partner begged the Digimon Emperor to let them fight, but the evil boy deemed them useless and ordered Tyrannomon to destroy them both. But they were rescued by Digmon. Patamon left with TK, Gatomon, Kari, and Cody where TK and Kari found their own DigiEggs and Patamon gained the ability to Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon. After the Digimon Emperor's identity was revealed to be Ken Ichijouji, a famous teenage boy genius, Ken enslaved Tai's partner, Agumon and had him Digivolve to MetalGreymon. Ken then had Flymon attack the kids to injure Patamon so Flymon could easily capture him. Flymon captured Patamon and brought him to Ken who attempted to put a Dark Spiral on Patamon which pissed off TK who attempted to rescue his partner. But Patamon was rescued by Garurumon who brought him back to TK who asked if he was alright. Patamon rescued Veemon, Davis's partner from MetalGreymon who was about to crush Veemon under the orders of the Digimon Emperor. Patamon and TK continued to fight the enslave Digimon. When TK faced Ken, he confronted him which ended up with Ken whipping TK which upset Patamon. Patamon helped fight Kimeramon, Ken's evil creation and Patamon helped his partner show Ken that Digimon weren't just data, but living creatures as well. After Ken reformed, he helped the Digidestined fight evil Digimon. Patamon appeared in Digimon Adventure TRI where he was infected by a virus. Category:Males Category:Digimon Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Living